bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiko Shogekiha
"There is no Darkness, nor a light, there is only this existence. I will do what I must to keep the balance as the balance is what keeps me together. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; Serenity, yet emotion; Chaos, yet order. I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance. I am the holder of the Torch, lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, the soldier of balance. I am a Guardian of the Balance. I am the Demon Shark." - Mantra of the Demon Shark Hikō Shōgekiha (飛行衝撃波,lit. "Flying Shock Wave") is a spirit of the Rukongai who finds refuge in the World of the Living and is a member, and leader, of the Titan Trio with Raido and Ashley Parker as well as an employee of Hinansho Diner. Appearance Hiko has bright emerald green eyes and long blueish silver hair that reaches to about just below his shoulders. He generally wears his hair free, but when necessary will tie it in a ponytail. His tends to have a some hair on his chin, but avoids getting a mustache because of the discomfort it leaves on his lips. He has well groomed eye brows as well and a few piercings on his left ear. Being three small rings along the top of his ear and two small hoops on his earlobe. Generally he we will have a pair of glasses because he enjoys the way they make him look, but they are not so much necessary. His body is built, but not too bulky, with a lean appearance with his decent height. Well defined arms and torso reveal a strong muscular physique, and in some cases scars can be seen on his body when he relaxes but most times these scars are not immediately visible due to the masking ability of Owari. Typically his clothing is a pair of comfortable black jeans or pants to allow for full mobility in most cases, which is why he will also wear either hiking boots, or stylish athletic shoes for both comfort and full range of movement. Though he holds value with his appearance and thus decides to wear button up shirts more than any other type along with a coat over it being either a blazer, sports coat, or just a nice jacket that matches with his outfit. Typically the color arrangements are Black, White, Blue, and Silver, in some order or fashion. Personality He is traditionally a calm and collected individual with a passion for adventure and creativity being drawn to the wonders of the world and the art that it has to provide. Thus he has grown fond of music, painting, dancing, and other forms of expressive art forms especially being in the world of the living. His calm nature is driven by the fact that he wants to protect the people that believe in him most, especially Raido whom he had endured the PIT with, and is quick to change to a serious and even frightening demeanor when they're lives are put in serious danger. Otherwise he is generally playful and fun loving when it comes to almost any other situation. Not fond of menial tasks or duty, but quick to try anything new or simply perform a task that keeps him busy. He tries his best to stay active and do anything he can that will help others or simply distract his mind. When left alone, Hiko tends to become a darker person as his memories come in. This, or when the Reishi Veins start to burn he becomes terrified and attempts to avoid all contact with the outside world worried that he will harm any more innocent people. Although he has the desire to protect people, not just those that he close to, he tends to have more destructive habits and desires including fighting for the purpose of fighting, something both he and Raido share. He likes pizza, listening to and playing piano, being outside during the clear nights, and working out. Hiko is an exceptional artist and musician both with instruments and vocals. History The First Sacrifice Hiko was like any other soul after death, and found himself in the Rukongai, but in the further Eastern Districts. He had not been there long when word of "The Dark Ones" would creep around who would kidnap people who would be wandering the streets of the Rukongai. He was lucky enough to avoid them, but a young girl that he was trying to protect was taken. This young girl was the daughter of Nazo Hitome, a male soul reaper who had left the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Both Nazo and Hiko would train to face the Dark Ones and fine Nazo's daughter, Karizume. Over the next few months they would train and the day would come when word of the Dark Ones would come back and both Hiko and Nazo would face off with them and after interrogating one of them, found out they were being taken to a place called the PIT which was a secret underground place where people would experiment on souls and watch them fight for entertainment. Quickly they both went to break in to the PIT only to be captured. While there a man known only as "The Doctor" would put an ultimatum for Hiko, to kill Karizume and allow them both to be set free back to the Rukongai or to kill Nazo and have both Hiko and Karizume become members of the PIT. The choice was hard, but Hiko decided to kill his Sensei to spare Karizume who hated him for that but knew how hard the choice was. Still, he had to live with his decision. The Life of a Gladiator Within the PIT, Hiko was a lab rat that was being viciously experimented on with Corrupted Hollow Cells or CHC which ideally took concentrated forms of the a Vasto Lorde's Reiatsu, along with their blood, and other samples and integrated them with the body of a Soul. This included creating pills, blood transfusions, organ replacement, and many other methods. Hiko was given Artificial Veins that trace his body in the patterns that make up the scars on his body and these veins were filled with the CHC. Once it successfully took, he was placed in the arena to fight nearly every other day against other experiments, brutes with a masochist nature, helpless men and women, all with the motivation of being told that if he did not kill them, then they will kill both him and Karizume. He promised to bring her home safely to his mentor Nazo and that was what he would do for nearly 400 Years as they continued to refine the CHC flowing through his artificial veins with the Doctor working on him and forcing Karizume to be his assistant stating that of the nearly thousand years they have been operating, he was the 71st to fully accept the CHC and with the longest longevity afterwards. Throughout that time, people would be brought into his cell where he was being kept and they too would be experimented on. Hiko was forced to train them as well as teach them to obey the rules of the PIT, and he would be punished for their insubordinate actions. It was his job to break them down along with The Doctor One day, a young boy by the name of Raido came along much like any other and Hiko had to break him too. It was during the process of attempting to find more subjects to integrate the CHC with that Raido had informed Hiko that the assistant the Doctor had was not even real, but a replica of a dead girl he once had. Rage filled Hiko's spirit finally broke and he became the monster that they considered him, as he fought he became more vicious and the CHC would have volatile reactions causing his hair to whiten, eyes to turn green, teeth to become sharper, skin to become pale, and even known to gain skin similar to a shark which granted him the name Onizame, or Demon Shark. This underground place was actually ran by a few of the lesser houses with the help of rouge Soul Reapers, and as such one could invest in a champion to make that person theirs, and House Shogekiha would adopt Hiko into their family as a branded slave using the CHC to control him shortly after his last fight where he killed the last friend he made, Raido. The Hunt Once adopted into the family of Shogekiha as a lesser slave, Hiko was tasked to follow the orders of the house Lord Erin Shogekiha, who was the daughter of the previously deceased lord whom had only one child. She would use Hiko and his unique body to carry out her tasks, one of which he was grateful for. Eliminate all associated with the PIT and destroy the entire underground. Nearly a decade he spent hunting down every last known associate of that demon's hole while training under Erin Shogekiha and her house, who were all members of the Onmitsukido granting him advance training in stealth, assassination, tracking, and much more. Eventually he had been given the chance to kill the last known member involved. The CHC where given a control source, linked to the Spiritual Pressure of the controller who was Erin in this case. He is unable to disobey the controllers order, but when the order given was to eliminate all traces of the PIT he was able to bypass the control and slaughter Erin and the entire Shogekiha family. In that process, the CHC became unstable and destroyed his memories and severely weakened his body. Sigma Omega - The Sum of it All After the events of the hunt, he had became a normal soul of the Seireitei believing that he was the sole survivor of a slaughter of the Shogekiha House with no evidence that it was him. He was given ownership to a clan that had no members but himself, and no house but ash. He got a job working at the noble bar in the inner districts of the Rukongai for several years to which he made a friend in the owner and his daughter, as well as a stray dog he took in. One that had a scar on his eye, which he then named Kizuato, or "The Scarred One" One day a strange man came in and started to attack Hiko and the others, he would have Kizuato escort the owner and his daughter out as these two would fight. Eventually the stranger, who held the appearance of a Vasto Lorde would impale Hiko in the chest. What seemed like an act of murder, was an act of release as the corruption on the Vasto Lorde was removed at this point to reveal Raido from the PIT who had completed his part of an elaborate plan. When Hiko had killed Raido in the PIT, he placed a small bit of his CHC in Raido which put his body in a stasis as he waited to hear news of the death of the Shogekiha family which would be carried out by Hiko. He would then give Hiko back some of his CHC as well as his own, the combination of the two CHC would break the controlled seal on both of them and let them live free as well as return all of Hiko's memories. Both Raido and Hiko would run towards the Rukongai to the house that Nazo once lived and obtain both the Zanpakuto he once had wanted to give Hiko, and a Zanpakuto that belonged to him that he had long given up and had long since lost a connection to. They also found a personal Senkaimon which lead to the world of the living, and a note that explained how Nazo was actually wanted for his crimes against the Seireitei for he was once one of the Dark Ones during the early years of the PIT. He had hoped to escape to the World of the Living with Karizume one he had obtained Gigais for them both. That escape was now for Hiko and Raido, who knew that the PIT was not entirely finished as members still existed and they could be hunted at any moment. Titan Trio Once in the world of the living, they ran into a woman, Ashley Parker, who goes by F.A.T.E. (Fantastic Analyzer and Technical Expert) who happened to be a Fullbring with an unnatural hacking talent who had also She was a friend of Nazo trying to create her own version of a Gigai for him and decided that Hiko and Raido will have to take his place. She provided them with badges and pills that, together, can alter their Soul form to fit into the World of the Living seeming like human in spiritual energy and can be seen and suppressed. Though she would give them this with a few conditions. 1.) Get a job to help pay for rent like normal people, 2.) Protect the World of the Living, 3.) Do not blow their cover. Eventually Raido and Hiko got a job at a local Diner, Hinansho, or "Safe Haven" shortly after finding Kizuato and sometime later became the Titan Trio who would all not only deal with Hollows and other spiritual dangers to the city but also human criminals as a group of Vigilantes. Plot W.I.P Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: Hiko is not one of the fastest individuals, and he will be the first to admit it, but he takes pride in his ability to move quickly with ease when focusing and with little to no effort placing making him capable of a "Silent Shunpo" *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. During his time training under Erin Shogekiha, he was capable of learning a technique similar to an after image effect. *'Mujūryoku' (無重力, lit. "Void of Weight"): Capable of a Silent Shunpo, his motion creates no sound and leaves no trace of spiritual energy nor pressure upon any surface with each step being lighter than the mass of a feather by more than 100x Weapons Master: Hiko takes pride on the concept that there is nearly no weapon that he has not used, and that he could use any weapon given to him within a matter of minutes even if using weapons is not something he would enjoy nor prefer. When given the choice, he has a preference of using a Katana if nothing else. *'Suji Hansha' (筋反射, lit. "Muscle Reflex"): During his time in the PIT, Hiko had been in over 100,000 battles with enemies ranging from Shinigami to Hollows, and even beings that he was unaware of at the time. Due to this fact, he has battled against ideally every weapon type possible and thus understands the basic mechanic for any weapon and once he wields one, the memory of the weapon will flood his mind and he will be capable of using it with ease. Hakudo Master: A preference of his, using his bare hands and feet in order to win any fight especially since there will be times to which a weapon will be a hindrance to use. He takes pride in his physical strength and ability to manage his body, but he knows that the CHC aids in his ability to be an effective combatant. Shunko (Smoke) (瞬閧, Flash'' War Cry''; Viz ''"Demon War Cry"): An advanced technique that utilizes hand to hand combat with Kido. His takes the form of a demon like smoke cloud that wil consume both of his arms all the way to his shoulders, shoulder blades, and chest as well as both of his feet up to his knees while also having a pair of smoke like wings coming from his back and a long smoke like tail making him have the appearance of a demon. *'Shōmetsu''' (消滅, lit. "Total Annihilation"): The CHC causes his body to have complications with certain actions such as utilizing actual Kido and thus made this technique possible. Where instead of releasing Kido as in launching it, it becomes super charge upon his body that will create a thick smoke like aura around his body that acts as a second layer of skin, armor, and a weapon, which upon impact can actually unleash any Kido that is known by Hiko at that moment. Master Assassin: His time with House Shogekiha and Onmitsukido taught him what it takes to eliminate a target and complete a task allowing him to remain silent, create no smells, limit his breathing, mask his body temperature, and even keep his spiritual energy near nothing, even in high stress moments. It also has given him supurb optic traits. *'Zen Hyōji' (全表示, lit. “''Total View''”): As part of the wild hunt, his eyes have been adjusted to assist in scouting and tracking targets. He is capable of seeing with perfect vision within all levels of light (or darkness) through nearly any level of cloud / fog, and even known to see through most existing objects. His vision also has been extended over a long range giving him the chance to see over several hundred miles with enough focus. Due to this modification of his vision, it is nearly impossible to obscure his vision. Kido User: CHC has made his body unstable and thus he is unable to properly unleash a Kido from his body and thus is unable to manage distance base combat, but he is capable of learning Kido all the same and understanding their mechanic. *'Kyohi' (拒否, lit "Deny"): Should a Kido that he has knowledge in ever be used on him or even within his presence, he is capable of activating the same incantation and ideally negating the spell entirely so long as the spell is within his strength. Enhanced Hierro: Although Hierro is generally an Arrancar based trait, the CHC in his body has made his skin somewhat more physically dense than most souls and thus makes him more resilient to damage. This coupled with his high tolerance for pain due to the numbing sensation from the scars on his body makes him a tank in some ways. *'Tekiō' (適応, lit. “''Adaptation''"): In order to properly track his targets, one needs to be able to adjust to any environment and traverse properly in order to survive and hunt without complication. In that, Hiko is able to generate a black, shadow like, aura with claws in order to traverse multiple environments and adapt to varying temperatures, poisons, clouds that will protect and filter through his body as well as allow him to breath submerged or without air properly. Zanpakuto Owari (啓示, lit. "The End"): Owari takes the form of a black umbrella that functions like a normal umbrella. The handle for the umbrella is also the handle for the katana hidden within the umbrella itself which acts as a sheath. The sheath / umbrella also acts as a sealed state portal for short bursts of power that can be done out of release. The blade itself extends to roughly three feet in length. Owari is one of the more powerful Zanpakuto because he has the ability to transcend the world within his Zanpakuto in order to directly influence the World in which the wielder is currently in with portals that allow him use his power in order to devastate the World limiting the strain on the wielder. Hiko merely serves as a method to create portals with minimal energy while Owari handles all of the power giving Owari the Element of "The Void" *'Shikai': Owari's release command is "S''etsuzoku Shimasu''" (接続します, lit. "Connect") and in shikai the blade and umbrella will explode creating a massive cloud of pure black charcol smoke which will consume Hiko and roughly 25 meters in all directions from him that will fade like normal smoke. Owari becomes two straight black metalic chains that appear embedded in both of his forearms that can extend up to 10 meters at maximum stretch and can retract to being just the chains on his forearm. These chains can seperate into a maximum of 100 different fragments that can be controlled by their respective arms and can chose to regrow the full 10 meter chain to which the fragments not attached will turn to smoke and fade away. Every .1 meters or ~ 4" of chain can turn from a simply metal whip like chain to a bladed item at any point. Shikai Special Ability: Mokushiroku no Kisho (The Insignia of the Apocalypse) is the brand / mark that represent the power that Owari has and establishes the link between the inner world and the outside world. These marks are creating from anything Hiko touches, or anything that touches him including his chain links. The size can be no smaller than 2 inches in diameter and no larger than 6 feet in diameter. (The only exception is if the surface area is smaller than the parameters presented, and then the brand will shrink to fit on the entire target) The brand can be placed on anything that is considered physical and can be "held" meaning items such as a sword, a wall, a reiryoku barrier, and rocks. They can also be placed on a person, such as skin contact or clothing. Things such as pure energy (Ex. Cero or Sokatsui), liquids (Ex. Water or Oil), or gas (Ex. Oxygen or Miasma) can not be branded as it has no ability to settle. The brands to do not fade even if Hiko falls unconscious as they can only be removed by the will of Owari. It is important to note that the cause for Hiko's smoke like aura is a cause of both the CHC that is in his body and the fact that Owari's world is in ruins and riddle with smoke that will leak out from the body of Hiko in most cases (IE. Smoke Shunko) Due to the potential power these brands have, it is discouraged for him to use his Shikai in the Soul Society or places that are densely populated. :*'Bakuhatsu' (爆発, lit. “''Detonation''”): Owari can go to any of the portals made in his world that are now linked to some point on the world of the weilder and hyper charge the portal. By doing so it will cause the mark to rapidly consume as much Reishi as possible from the environment, and with this sudden rush of power it will grow unstable and the portal will lose control and detonate instantly with tremendous force. The power of the explosion is partly based on the power that Owari has compared to his weilder and how much ambient Reishi this is to use making this technique exceptionally stronger in places such as Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society. These detonations only do damage to substance that exists entirely outside of the Inner World. :*'Ryūtai Undo: Oshimasu - Hikimasu '(流体運動, lit. “''Fluid Motion: Push and Pull''"): If Owari decides to, or Hiko for that matter, he can sooth the portal and gently allow it to close. By doing so it will cause the mark to become dense and "grip" what ever it is placed on and allow Hiko to momentarily control the momentum of what ever was marked similar to have power to control gravity or "Force Powers" just enough to "Grab" the said object and "Throw" or "Pull" the target. :*'Fumei' (不明, lit. “''The Unknown''”): Activating Shikai causes Owari to instantly create one portal himself to access and establish a connection between his world and the outside world which will be linked to the Insignia on the back of Hiko. By doing this, the body of Hiko will be one with the "Void" and as such his body becomes torn between dimensions. His body is capable of being camouflaged in any environment, his sounds are heavily muffled, his spiritual presence is heavily masked (and each mark shares the exact same Reiatsu Signature of Hiko), his body will produce no odor, his body will be temperature regulated for most temperature extremes, and he will be fueled with all nutrients (IE. Air, food, and water) through this connection allowing him to survive on his Shikai alone. (This feature applies to Hiko, his chains, any item that he is currently holding, and it can also be applied to someone in physical contact with Hiko if he chooses too) He is capable of disabling any of these features, or all, but it requires more energy to sustain not having this active. *'Bankai': Owarinohajimari (終わりの始まり, lit. "The Beginning of the End") Activation of Hiko's Bankai causes every mark that he has placed to detonate with a vicious amouunt of power as Owari begins to feel his body being pulled through the portal that leads to Hiko's back. This amount of force and power that rips through the body forcing the two worlds to collide causes a wave of black charcol smoke to erupt from his body for nearly 300 meters in all directions that will spread and fade just as quickly as it arrived. Anything that is not nailed down will be blown away, weak structures will be obliterated, and all else will be faced with devastating force. This 300 meter radius that has been blown back now has the Insignia of the Apocalypse on the ground with Hiko in the center of it all. This Radius is not a circle, but a total sphere to which only the X axis is visible. This sphere is not fixed but is relative to Hiko's position keeping him directly in the middle the entire time. Second thing to note is Hiko's new form, which appears to now be something that seems to look similar to a Segunda Etapa or just Vasto Lorde. His body will now have a dark grey color due to his now condense Hierro from the CHC, except from his lower abdomen and down which seems to be covered in a black energy like pants that looks like dark corruption climbing his body. His feet and hands appear more like demon claws than normal hands or feet. His eyes, once emerald green, are now a strong yellow color with the white of his eyes now pitch black. Upon his back will be wings with a span of four (5) feet each that look like smoke coming from his back and from his tail bone will be an actual tail that looks like a demon tail that extends roughly 3 feet in length fully extended and finally two charcol black metalic horns on his head extending about a foot in length. Bankai Special Ability: This sphere that is formed is actually a minor pocket dimension in which all of the powers that once existed as just a fraction of Owari's with the marks is now fully manifested where concepts such as air, food, water, poison, and other normal things no longer matter to Hiko's body and limbs that were once removed are replaced with this physically tangible charcoal black smoke. Within this pocket dimension, he can hear all that happens and track anything that is within his space with ease. :*'Mugen no Ugoki' (無限の動き, lit. “''Endless Motion''”): The force of movement that Hiko does impacts the environment of the entire sphere. Any motion he performs (IE. A Right Hook or Round House Kick) can happen anywhere in the sphere with a minor delay in response. Ideally it allows him to use his Hakudo Skills against an opponent without ever having to get close to them. :*'Kukan Kohai' (空間荒廃, lit. “''Spatial Devastation''”): Within the space of the pocket dimension, there is ambient Reishi being absorbed and stored with each passing second. This means that at any point, he is capable of hyper charging the Reishi Particles in the air and causing a massive detonation with a minor delay in response. This is due to the fact that he must focus on where he wants to detonate and physically motion one of his hands in order initiate the detonation. :*'Kokuho' (国法, lit. “''Law of the Land''”): Anything within the pocket dimension is susceptibly to being "Gripped". By reaching with either of his hands, he is capable of creating a charcol black hand formed from smoke that will mimic his hands exactly but with a size that makes Hiko's own body be the size of a single finger and the hand will mimic up to about halfway up the forearm. He can then grip what ever it was and either crush it in his hand, throw it, or simply carry the target where ever he wishes within the sphere. Category:Shinigami Category:Characters